The portal
by witchesgirl
Summary: three people were chosen to go to the anime world through a portal, and life there seems easier. but why them? is it something from the past, or a warning for the future? RxR people :D
1. Chapter 1

Miru: hey guys, its been a while since I last posted a story, and since lately I've been obsessing with saiyuki I decided to make one about it :3

Summary: three people (two teens and their 22 year old guardian) got transported to the anime world, but why? They, themselves, turned into an anime character, yet why? And why does this new world seem so familiar to them? Why does it seem like their home?As they join the saiyuki party they slowly realize what they've gotten themselves into… and think life's better than before anyway… but when a certain stranger enters the picture, are they really willing to take the chance of going home?

Miru: its not as boring as your thinking, so please give it a try. The names I'll be using here as the three people will be mine and two friends of mine, why you ask? Just e-mail me and I'll explain it, I don't want to announce it here! Miru is of course me. Kimiko is my friend here. Seta is my tutor, whose hobbies are watching anime as well as torturing me and my friend through math. Anyways, just read the story, after which, press that little blue button with the word 'go' and add a review!

* * *

Chapter one: text messages 

"bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!"

It was Miru's cell phone. Miru yawned as she grabbed her cell phone from the side of the bed as it read _"you are a chosen one, come to the city square and see your dreams become reality. No more shall they taunt you and no more shall you cry, for your day of leaving has come!"_ Miru shrugged it off, thinking it was one of those silly chain letters, she then changed her clothes and made her way to the kitchen.

Miru was an ordinary teenager about 5 feet tall, she had short black hair and dark brown eyes, she liked wearing long pants and casual shirts, the only difference from her and with some of her classmates was her weird obsession to anime, but she never thought about it much, she says she's simply different, no harm there. As she got to the kitchen she felt a palm placed on her back, while passing a room. She quickly turned and saw Seta "Seta-kun, are you trying to scare me to death?"

"is it working?" Seta asked in an excited yet playful tone. Seta usually wore his jacket and long dark colored pants as well as his glasses which from time to time he would take off, for reasons no one knows. To Miru Seta was very childish, always teasing her and kimiko as well as 'torturing', as his term goes, in math and other subjects. "anyways, did you watch saiyuki last night? Sanzo is gay!"

"He is not gay, your just saying that 'cause YOUR gay" Miru answered, Seta was still shouting about Sanzo being gay until Miru continued her way to the kitchen. Just before she reached the kitchen her collar was abruptly pulled by Seta "what, your trying to choke me to death now?"

"sorry, but unless you forgot its time for me to torture you" Seta announced in a dignified manner before pulling Miru to her chair and grabbing a math book "now… your in monomials and binomials now, right?" Seta asked flipping the pages, after a few minutes of silence Seta said "hey, I'm sorry I pulled your collar already but-" Seta stopped as he noticed Miru pressing a few buttons on her cell phone, Seta twitched as he pulled the cellphone from her grip and read the message.

"Hey! That's my cell phone! Give it back!" Miru shouted.

"You know… me and Kimiko have been receiving the same messages" Seta announced "wanna go to the city square?"

"What? You must be crazy" Miru commented

"and you must be scared" Seta teased "besides, I'll be protecting you and kimiko, nothing to fear!"

"you? Protect me and kimiko?" Miru asked "I'm gonna die…"

The next day Miru, Kimiko and Seta hesitantly went to the city square together about 6 am so no one else would be there.

Kimiko was a bit taller than Miru, but in fact Miru by age was older by a few months. Kimiko wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt as well as her big backpack consisting of food. Kimiko had long hair reaching to her shoulders as well as dark brown eyes.

As they arrived they saw a big elevator right in the middle of the street. Hesitantly, Miru and Kimiko followed Seta inside, but to their surprise inside was a plain box without buttons or levers. Suddenly the doors closed, a blinding light came out of nowhere and…

"Are you alright?" a voice asked

Miru and Kimiko woke up and saw… Hakkai? Behind him was Sanzo, while Gojyo and Goku stood behind them.

Miru and Kimiko stared at them slowly, before Kimiko stood with hearts in her eyes 'they… are so handsome!' Kimiko thought staring at the group, particularly at Hakkai and Sanzo. 'hey… why am I here? Ah- who care's? what's important is that Hakkai AND Sanzo are here… maybe this is heaven'

"ummm… you seem fine" Hakkai announced "what about you?" he asked glancing at Miru.

"I'm fine" Miru reassured before asking "by any chance, hakkai-kun, have you guys seen a weird tall guy with glasses?"

"Oh, you mean him?" Hakkai asked pointing to an unconscious Seta just a few meters from Miru and Kimiko

"Your eyesight is great!" Kimiko announced, grabbing Hakkai's arm.

"Ummm… thanks" Hakkai answered nervously backing a few steps away from kimiko.

"Sorry about my friend" Miru said popping beside Hakkai and just in front of Sanzo 'is it really safe to be close to that guy? Last time I saw this anime he kept trying to shoot gojyo and goku… weird' Miru thought as she looked back and saw Sanzo glaring at her… he seemed so angry at them, but why?

"Don't mind grumpy there" Gojyo announced with a smirk "he's always like that around girls!" he continued with a teasing glint before-

BAM!

Sanzo hit him with his paper fan.

'Is that fan even paper? It looks waaay more painful now than it did in the series' Kimiko thought staring at Sanzo and Gojyo as they shouted and teased each other 'hmph. Who care's if Sanzo-kun is like that? He is still so hot!' Kimiko then approached Seta, she stared at him carefully before shouting "WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF LOG!" she repeated as she kicked his leg over and over until-

"w-what happened?" Seta asked looking around him

"Oh, hey, Seta-kun" Miru said going up to her friend.

"Waaaa… my leg hurts" Seta whined

"No surprise there" Miru announced glancing at Kimiko.

"Why don't you guys stay with us in the next village? Your friend there looks like he needs rest" Goku said going up the the girls "don't worry, Sanzo can pay-"

BAM!

Another victim of the fan

"That's a great idea, Goku" Hakkai announced.

"You sure Sanzo over there's alright with the plan, Hakkai? Hitting Goku and Gojyo with his fan looked painful" Kimiko asked staring at the large bump on Goku and Gojyo's head.

"It's not as painful as you think" Gojyo said "hey wait a minute… how did you know our names?"

"ummm… maybe we could explain later" Kimiko started before looking at Miru "right Miru?"

"Yeah…" She answered glancing at Seta "we would really appreciate it if you could help us with our friend"

"Is he dead?" Goku asked looking at Seta.

"No… not yet" Kimiko answered with a mischievous gleam.

"Before anything, why don't we go over to the next village and help you friend?" Hakkai suggested with a simple smile before carrying Seta.

"Sure" Kimiko answered with a big smile as she eyed on Hakkai.

"We appreciate your help" Miru said plainly "by the way, my name's Miru"

"And I'm Kimiko" kimiko added "and that guy is our tutor" she added pointing at Seta

"Alright then, I expect you already know us" Sanzo finally announced from behind Hakkai "so let's just get the heck out of here before I get the temptation to shoot someone"

"Is that Guy really a Sanzo monk?" Miru asked in a low voice

"Nobody knows" Gojyo answered "I tell you, all the teach him is how to make excuses and how to kill people" he whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sanzo asked with an angry appearance.

"I just asked Gojyo here why you seemed different from other monks, you seem way cooler!" Miru quickly answered

"Ch." Sanzo answered dryly as they made their way to the village.

* * *

Miru: hey guys, I'm finally done with the first chapter, whee! 

Seta: don't get all excited

Miru: don't mind him, he's just bored. Anyways, press the review button… if you won't, I'll cry! Joke xD

Kimiko: h-how… dare you call Sanzo gay!

Seta: o.o

Miru: ummm… you guys don't wanna see this! (puts black paper on the video camera)

Seta: AHHHHH! I'M SORRY! NOOOOOOO! DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT- AHHH!

Miru: heh… anyways, please read and review people! arigato people


	2. Chapter 2

Miru: Hi Hi people! Waaa… no reviews? Your so hurtful! Joke. x3 its okay with me… unless the real Seta-kun reads this… dang, that's scary x.x

Kimiko: why did you make me look like a crazy person in the last fic?

Miru: do you wanna look prim and proper?

Kimiko: no…

Miru: fine, so anyways, this fic will be more on 'why' were those guys chosen.

Kimiko: don't you mean why 'we' were taken?

Miru: don't make me hit you with a paper fan! Anyways, the first part shows that Seta's in a hospital. He wakes up, they talk about themselves, this weird old lady pops out of nowhere and- eh… you know what? It would be better for your health to just read the story x3

Chapter 2: why?

"so… let me get this straight…" Goku started "you guys got this weird text message telling you to go somewhere… then there was this big burst of light and when you woke up you saw us?"

"yeah… mostly" kimiko answered in a bored tone "you asked me that 6 times already… go annoy somebody else, will you?"

"wait a sec! why is your friend there hurt and unconcious if nothing happened to you?" Goku asked glancing at Seta.

"now, that would be Kimiko's fault" Miru announced with a yawn.

"what? It was an accident! Really!" Kimiko reasoned with a pout.

"well… is it an accident when you unaccidentally kick someone around?" Seta announced with a grin

"oh, don't you start now too!" Kimiko shouted, crossing her arms.

"so, since when were you awake?" Gojyo asked.

"about a few minutes ago" Seta answered

"which reminds me, maybe we should introduce ourselves properly" Kimiko announced going up to Hakkai and Sanzo with a dreamy expression "I'm Kimiko, the beautiful, graceful and sexy girl of the group"

"also known as the rude, insensitive, and childish kid in the group" Seta announced with a smirk "I'm Seta, the older guy in the group, I'm their guardian and tutor"

"but your not doing a good job on both sides" Kimiko whispered between coughs

"how true…" Miru started with a giggle as the others followed "and I'm Miru"

"cool! I'm Goku, I'm the greatest person in this group" Goku announced proudly

"I'm Hakkai, Cho Hakkai. I'm the peacemaker of the group… and Sanzo's adviser… but he normally doesn't take my advice" Hakkai said looking at Sanzo.

"I'm Sanzo, I'm a monk and I provide the financial needs of this group. I'm also the leader" Sanzo announced plainly

"and I'm gojyo" Gojyo announced going up to Kimiko and Miru "you wanna go on a date?"

BAM!

Everyone expected it from Sanzo, but to their surprise it was… Seta?

"seducing minors… are you really that desperate?" Seta asked glaring at Gojyo.

The two boys- ermmm… 'men' kept fighting, until-

"you girls seem familiar" an old lady announced popping out of nowhere with a grin "you look just like the girls in this scroll" she continued pulling out a scroll and spreading it on the floor. Everyone hesitated at first but in the end everyone became curious and stared at the scroll. Sure enough the two girls seemed to have a similarity with Kimiko and Miru."the story goes like this…" the old woman started waving her hands

the past

_Once upon a time there lived 4 men in heaven… two in particular were part of heaven's army… but besides that fact, two of the men, the two big opposites of the group, had younger siblings. Their siblings were sometimes so troublesome together that they decided to hire a guardian for them… but the interesting thing was that their siblings seemed to be related with the wrong person because-_

"_Mei-chan! Where are you?" a girl called out. She looked exactly like Kimiko only she wore different clothes and her name was-_

"_I'm here, kaze" a girl announced in a calm voice as she sat on the ground and opened a book._

"_Mei-chan, I'm bored! And more importantly, soujiru has been chasing me all over heaven!" Kaze announced with a groan "your lucky, your brother doesn't surrender you to a crazy tutor from hell"_

"_yes he does" Mei annonced with a sigh "but I almost never get into trouble but you… Kaze-chan, you destroyed your brother's library by pouring water on all his books… you talked back to the security guard when he tried to help you get your hat… AND you splashed kenren with quick drying cement…besides, soujiru-kun isn't THAT bad"_

"_yeah…well, what am I supposed to do? Heaven is so boring! I wish something… anything would change. A world without change would be boring, don't you agree, Mei-chan?"_

_  
"great… i… finally… found you…" soujiru announced with a sigh "now come on you two, konzen's calling for you"_

"_fine… by the way, Mei-chan, why are you in my brother's office?" Kaze asked_

"_Ten-chan allowed me here… besides, its better than listening to Konzen whine and cry about how boring heaven is" Mei announced before feeling a big chill as someone entered the room._

"_I heard that" Konzen announced in an angry tone._

"_and what the hell are you gonna do about it, buster?" Kaze shouted_

"_now,now Kaze-chan, don't be so violent" Tenpou announced popping out of nowhere_

"_are you guys really related?" Soujiru asked looking at the siblings as they fought and whined "Mei-chan, is the silent type who reads books and keeps out of trouble, Kaze-chan is the loud type who's bored of heaven and is just desperate for change… yet Mei-chan is related to Konzen and Kaze-chan is related to tenpou"_

"_I hear 'ya… weird ain't it?" Kenren announced from the door_

"_Hi Mei-chan! Hi Kaze-chan! Wanna make paper planes? Konzen has lots of papers in his office!" Goku announced appearing behind Kenren._

"_but aren't those papers important?" Mei asked_

"_heh, who cares? Lets just go" Kaze announced going towards the door "are you coming, or do I have to drag you to konzen's office?"_

"_I'll go. I'll go" Mei announced with a smile "by the way, Ten-chan, can I please borrow this book? I promise I'll return it tomorrow"Mei started showing Tenpou a book titled 'the ancient war'_

"_its fine with me" Tenpou announced smiling_

"_cool, thanks!" Mei said lastly before heading towards the door way and to konzen's office._

_As the girls and goku were out the three men made up a plan…_

meow

"what was the plan?" Goku asked in an excited tone

"nobody knows… all we know is that right after that night passed the two girls disappeared along with their guardian… there's a rumor that goes that those three were transported to another dimension… reincarnated there, in a word…" the old woman announced shaking her head. There was a silence all around before "anyways, I'm going out to buy soup, good luck girls… by the way… how are you related?"

"well actually-" kimiko started before Miru covered her mouth and gave a simple smile saying:

"Hakkai is my older bro, Kimiko and Sanzo-kun are siblings as well. And Seta-kun is… a friend of the family… while gojyo and goku are our cousins"

"ohhh… fine then" the old woman answered with a suspicious gleam

As the old lady left everyone looked at Miru with questionable expressions.

"guys, wouldn't you think It was weird for me and kimiko to travel with you if we aren't even related? Don't you think the idea is… 'awkward'?"

Moments passed and everyone agreed to the plan. That day when Seta was allowed to go out the hospital the group decided to go to a restaurant. Seems boring? Guess again!

* * *

Miru: anyways, i got to go now guys

Seta: she has a curfew

Kimiko: poor kid...

Miru -- yeah... what they said

Seta: she'll make another chapter... in a time noone knows when... by the way, sanzo's gay!

Kimiko: ahhhhhhhhh! >:(

Miru: anyways, RxR people, before these two kill eachother... (sigh) the more you hate the more you love... just admit you love eachother already.

Seta & Kimiko: what the hell?

* * *


End file.
